A New Beginning
by Silli112
Summary: SPOILER WARNING. 4.16 and after that. MerDer. Maybe oneshot. R


**SPOILER WARNING!! MerDer oneshot. 4.16 and after that. This is my version of season finale.**

Derek was laying in the bed next to Meredith. He couldn't sleep because he didn't have earplugs and she was snoring. But that wasn't the only problem why he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking last days. They had been the most important days in his life. Okey, not as important days as wedding day or the day when your first kid borns. But the days had been very important him and her of course because it was the day when Meredith had come to his new land and told him that she wants spend the rest of her life with him. He was sure that he couldn't ever forget that night...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Der's POV**_

_'The view is so amazing. I wish I could show this to Meredith. She would love this... But I can't. I'm with Rose and she loves me. I feel so bad that I have to lie for her. Everytime she looks at me she looks so happy. I wish I could be happy too. But it's impossible without my Meredith. I don't want to have lifetime with Rose. I don't want to have a house with Rose or kids! Oh god what I have done.'_

_He heard the car's noise. Someone was coming._

_'If it's Mark I'm going to jump down from the cliff. I just can't listen his stupid jokes. Not now..' Derek thought_

_-Hi , she said with her quiet voice._

_'How did she know that I was here?'_

_-Sorry that I didn't call or anything... Wow the view is amazing. Mark was right, She said._

_-Mark told you that I'm here?_

_-Yeah. So Is this the place? She asked insecurely._

_-The place?_

_-Where you are going to build a house..._

_-Yeah this is the place. _

_'She looks kind of sad... I wonder why'_

_-Okey. I brought the victory champange. We were going to drink it when we can safe our first patient remember?_

_-yeah. Let's open it. _

_-No, not yet. she said when he tried to take the bottle._

_-I have to tell you something first... She began._

_'Why is she so nervousy? Is something wrong? Is she pregnant!! She could be, couldn't she? Then we can build the house here and we can get married.' he thought._

_-I'm..._

_'Please say it...'_

_-I..._

_-Are you pregnant Mer??_

_-what?? Oh, Do I look bigger than usually or something? She looked shocked._

_'Good job derek. Now she got mad.'_

_-No Mer I didn't meant..._

_-Stop Derek. Let me talk. Can you be quiet for couple minutes please?_

_-Sure_

_-I'm not. pregnant. but that wasn't the thing what I was going to tell you. The thing is Derek that... I'... I'm not begging... I'm not that kind of person who begs... But here I'm... begging you... again.. So Derek. Pick me, Choose me, Love me... Derek please.._

_'She's crying? My Mer...'_

_-Please Derek I know that you are with Rose and everything... But please pick me, choose me, love me, Derek marry me? She added desperately._

_'What she's asking me to marry her? No She can't!'_

_-Derek.._

_-Meredith you should go before I do something stupid. I'm with Rose._

_'But I love you... And I want to marry you.'_

_-Don't... Her voice broke down -You are againg choosing someone else over me... I understand it.. I have been stupid when I havn't noticed that you are the only one I love._

_'Please Mer you have to stop crying'_

_-Mer_

_-I have been in theraphy. I really have tried to solve my problems. I thought that when I have solved my problems we could be together._

_-Mer..._

_-Stop. When you say Mer I yell remember?_

_-I bought you a ring._

_-What?_

_-I bought you an engagement ring after you almost drownt._

_-Why?_

_-Because I love you Meredith Grey. I LOVE YOU._

_-You mean you loved me..._

_-No, I still love you. Rose was mistake. And I don't want to hurt her feelings but I have to. Because I'm not in love with her._

_-I love you too._

_-I have to end thinks with Rose before we do anything_

_-Okey_

_-I'll see you tomorrow morning at the trailer?Okey? And then we will drink the champagne._

_-Okey_

**End of flashback**

Derek watched the clock. It was two in the morning. Still four hours before he have to get up. He hope that he could sleep. Meredith had stopped the snoring but he couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about how bad boyfriend he had been for Rose. She have been so happy when he had arrived at her place in the evening.

**Flashback**

-_Hello Dr.Shepherd, Rose said happily._

_'I have to tell her now.'_

_-It's Derek to you. We are friends remember?_

_-Oh, I thought that we are more than friends._

_-Yes we are... but Rose. I have to tell you something._

_-Okey_

_-Rose you are smart and... beautiful, he began_

_'Oh God, Now she thinks that I'm going to propose her.'_

_-You are probably the bst girlfriend in the world and wife and mother._

_-Derek_

_-Don't I have to say this_

_-Derek I know what you are saying._

_-I don't think you know._

_-It's Meredith, isn't it? Isn't she the reason why you are breaking up with me? You love her._

_-Yeah, I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry._

_-No it okey. I always knew that you can't love me like you love her._

_-Rose can we still be friends? I really like you._

_-Yeah of course._

**End Of Flashback**

Derek woke up. He had fallen asleep. The clock was four. He desided to go make some coffee.When he had done it he took some old newspapers with him and went back to bed. Meredith didn't snore anymore. He loved to watch when she sleeped. She was so cute.He noticed that she had put her engagement ring to her nightstand. It had been really expencive but never too expencive to his Meredith. And it was very beautiful. The most beautiful in that store.

**Flashback**

_Derek was waiting Meredith. He had called to Richard and asked if they could have day off._

_'There she comes.She looks so beautiful'_

_-Derek_

_-Meredith..._

_-Um.. Hows Rose?_

_-We broke up._

_-Okey...So let's drink the chapagne._

_He opened the bottle._

_-To the best doctors in the world, he said._

_-To us._

_-Mer. Will you go to Joes with me tonight._

_-I'd love to_

_--_

_Derek had allocated the whole bar for them. There was just they and no one else._

_-Derek Where is everybody?Where is Joe?_

_-Remember when we met here. I wore the red shirt. The same that I wear now._

_-Oh thats why I had to but my black dress. You want to reminicse the old times._

_-Yeah, Let's go to the table._

_-Thank you Derek, she said when she sat to the table._

_-For what?_

_-For choosing me._

_-I made once a bad choise and I will never do it again. You are the only woman that I love. Okey I love my mother too but not like I love you. If I have to choose thousand times it still would be always you. I love you more then anything. _

_'I'm going to cry and she will think that I'm a chick or something'_

_-Will you marry me Meredith Grey? He asked and took a box from his pocket._

_-Yes..., she said happily and the tears of happiness fell down on her cheek._

_He put the ring into her finger._

_-I love you too, she said and leaned to kiss him._

**End Of flashback**

The alarm peeped and she woke up. She took her ring and looked at him happily. He was still sleeping. He had forgotten to turn his nightstands light off and he had still the newspapers in his arms. He looked very tired and she didn't want to wake him up yet. She let his sleep couple minutes before waking him up...

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is just oneshot. But please review and tell me if you want me to continue. And tell me also what you didn't like. It's very important too that you tell me if you didn't like the story. And sorry about the grammar mistakes. My national language is Finnish and I have studied english only 6 years now.**

**Hey and don't forget to watch season finale ;). Still 11hours.**


End file.
